New Parts
by Flame-LAPTOPWORKS
Summary: Three girls were abandoned and donated to a lab for science. Ten years later, those same three girls are finishing high school. And during this year, they discover that three agents are after them, since they are considered illegals experiments. What do these girls do? Read to find out! And please review! Original couples.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea during social studies, jotted it down, and began writing once I got home! Determination.**

**Btw, the girls were normal in this little story. Were. You have to read to see what made them... not normal.**

* * *

"Professor... the girls. Their operations are done." A busty woman with curly red hair murmured, peaking into the man's lab. He visibly flinched, then looked over at her. Beside her was a really short man.

"They are also beginning to wake up. Should we knock them out with the gas?" The little man asked, fixing his monocle.

"No. I wish to see them." The professor ordered. "Bellum, close the door behind me. Mayor, be sure to close up any exits." His two lab assistants nodded and rushed to their stations. He walked through the door, and listed for it to close and lock. Then he listened for all the exits locking.

Finally, he walked to the three tables laying side by side. They all held young girls, one to a table. So three girls. Each girl stirred uncomfortably, which was understandable. Suddenly, the redhead woke up. What the professor saw shocked him. Before opperation, she had brown eyes. Now they were _pink._ And glowing too! She turned to him.

He took a step back and tried to remember who this girl was. After a few seconds, he had it.

This was Blossom Anne Smith. She was in a car crash that resulted in serious brain and spinal injuries, along with nerve injuries. Her family couldn't afford the cost to fix her, so they donated her to science. Here, she had operations, as mentioned before. Parts of her brain was replaced with computers that lead her to any information she needed. Her spine was laced with wires that ended in her brain and finger tips, fixing her nerve problem as well. What he also added was ice beams, which could've caused her eyes to change. He added a few other things as well, but didn't even know if they would work.

The redhead was just staring at him, eyes blank. Then in registered. She was supposed to be dead. How was she still here? Information from the internet relayed information across her eyes, shocking her and causing her to scream. This woke up the second girl.

Buttercup Maria Torres. She was a girl down in Hawaii. Her house had burned in flames and no one bothered to wake her up and get her out. The fireman then heard blood curdling screams and people brought her out. Her forearms, hands, shins, and feet were all severely burned. She was brought to the hospital, and they had to amputate those limbs. Her family abandoned her there, in her coma. The professor took her and preformed experiments. Now Buttercup had cyborn hands, feet, forearms, and even shins. Wires, not as strong as Blossom's, were connected to her brain, to help with responding. She also had a few hidden compartments in her. Some held things, some didn't.

This girl turned to the shocked girl, glaring. She was about to pick up her hand and wave it around when a heavy feeling went through her. Buttercup then realized she had cyborg parts, but she didn't scream. She just growled quietly.

Finally, the final girl woke up.

Bubbles Elizabeth Johnson, was her name. Her head was actually set on fire by a few kids in her orphanage. Yep, she was already abandoned. Just abandoned, actually. The kids were just picking on the new girl. It ended with most of her hair falling off, and the skin on her head burning too. That led to more and more bullying, and soon, a kid pushed her down the stairs. Injuries that the orphanage couldn't pay for again, so he came and took her. Operations happened. Now she had special wires woven in her hair, that make electric waves when she wills them to. And since he made a potion that grew her hair back, the wires weren't seen. He also gave her electric bracelets, which produced electricity, along with protecting her from it. She also had hidden powers.

Bubbles looked over at him, and it was then that he realized that her and Buttercup's eye color hasn't changed. They definately strengthened and showed more of their core color, but they didn't change. Only Blossom's did. And if these girls wanted to continue living normal lives, he'd have to help that.

"Hey, you. What the hell did you do to me?" Buttercup snapped, standing up on her legs and almost losing her balance. He was surprised, because these girls were only seven, eight years old.

"I fixed you." He answered.

"What did you really do?" Blossom asked, pink eyes narrowed. He was going to guess that the wires in their heads helped their vocabulary more, which meant Blossom's was going to be extraordinary.

"I gave you, Blossom, a better brain. Buttercup, stronger limbs. And Bubbles, I healed your injuries and gave you electric hair." He didn't mention their other possible powers.

Each of the girls blinked, then looked around at each other. Then back at the professor.

"Will we see our families again?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. I'm sorry." The Blossom and Buttercup looked shocked, but Bubbles was beginning to pull her knees to her chest.

"Will we have to go to an orphanage?"

"Oh, no! You're staying here. With me, Mayor, and Bellum." He stepped away and motioned to the windows behind him. Mayor was standing on the counter, peering through the glass. Bellum as writing stuff down.

"Oh, good. But why did my parents leave me?" Blossom asked.

"Ditto!" Buttercup growled.

"I want to know too. But I'm taking a guess and saying that I won't get that answer." Bubbles sighed, looking away.

"Blossom, you're family couldn't afford the cost. Buttercup, your family left you in your coma." He said bluntly.

Blossom blinked, confused. Her family was rich, how is it possible they couldn't pay?

Her family abandoned her? How is that possible? What happened to that 'Ohana' crap?

"I don't want my last name anymore." Bubbles complained. Buttercup nodded gruffly.

"Since we're living with you now, why can't we have your name?" Blossom asked, wiggling her fingers. She was off of her table and making sure he wasn't hiding any other operations from her.

"What a great idea!" He grinned. "My last name is Utoniom."

"So its Blossom Anne Utoniom..." Blossom pointed to herself.

"Buttercup Maria Utoniom..." she pointed to the raven haired girl.

"And Bubbles Elizabeth Utoniom." She pointed to the girl now playing with her blond locks.

Bubbles smiled at her new name. In her happiness, she jumped off the table and stretched. She then noticed her blue dress and black sash. She liked it a lot. Looking at her two new sisters, she noted how they were wearing the same thing, just in green and pink.

"How'd you know our names?" Buttercup asked, curiously. Bubbles was pulled from her thoughts. She rushed to help the green-eyed one get off the table.

"There's this thing that goes across my eyes whenever I look at someone. Like records, or something." Blossom explained. Buttercup hopped off the table and walked over, with the help of Bubbles, who was following closely. A contagious smile grew on the blonde one's face.

The professor smiled. He had created the perfect little girls.

**XXXXXXX**

_Ten Years Later_

Blossom was sitting in front of her mirror, fixing her bangs. Over the years, her right eye has become more vibrant and dominant. To the point where brown contacts don't cover it. So her bangs swept over her eye, covering it. All the while her left eye had a contact. She wore a light red some-what see through top with a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and pink sneakers. After perfecting her look, she placed in a hair clip with a big red bow on it.

Next door from her room, was Buttercup. The darker skinned girl had just pulled on her knee high combat boots and was pulling on her working gloves. Anything to cover her metal parks. I mean, she loved them. But other people didn't. So she had to cover them, or she'd be kicked off all the teams she was on. She pulled on a white tank top and a black leather jacket. She was wearing darkwash skinny jeans as well.

Next door, Bubbles was tying up her hair with the new and safe hairbands her professor got her. Not only did they not sizzle off, but they were made of rubber so her hair couldn't conduct electricity. After fixing her hair, the blonde pulled on her tights and a blue dress. The dress stopped just before her knees and had a black belt that wrapped around her waist. It was a copy of something she was wearing when she first met Blossom and Buttercup. She put on black flats, and smiled. After placing her octopus in her bag, she left her room.

Buttercup and Blossom left the room at the same time. The girls gave a smile to each other, having grown on one another for the past years. And now they were starting their last year of high school, which meant less hiding and more being themselves.

"Girls!" The professor called.

"Hurry!" Mayor called as well.

"You'll be late for the bus!" Bellum called. If the girls were to be scared of any of the three, it was Bellum. They learned that over the years.

"We're coming!" Buttercup called as they rushed down the stairs, bags on back. And with that, their day started.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't do this often, but I decided to answer a few reviews (which I thank you all for!)**

**AnonymousGirl: Thanks! To be honest, I was afraid of some people nagging on me about my grammar, because I tend to accidentally use the wrong 'there' when typing, and switch POVs a lot.**

**HazelEyesGal2000, Guest1, Nelly: I'm continuing now! I hope I don't disappoint!**

**gilly boy: Shhhhhhhh just let it happen. Anyways, I was thinking more along the lines of that the people thought that she was going to die anyways, so donating her to science wouldn't change anything.**

**julie (I hope you don't mind me just typing that ;_;): I think its because Bubbles is the girliest of them all. If you were to put the girls in the real world, I would see Bubbles in more dresses then pants. But, you're right. She could wear shorts. I'll try to remember that!**

**Guest2: I have no set schedule, since my one now consists of homework, school, and maybe going to families' house every other day. I was thinking about trying to make a schedule. What do you think?**

**erin (name to long to type, don't kill me ;w;): I think you have it wrong. Bubble's wires don't look like hair, they look like wires. Its just he made her hair grow back thick and strong. And if the wires are seen, she will try to put the thoughts off an say 'its a new style'. And about the skin-like cyborg parts. I could've done that, but what would be the fun of it? She would still be covering her real self up.**

**I OWN NOTHING. I keep forgetting to do that :p**

**Also, I recently found out her name is Sarah Bellum, not just Bellum. Soooooooo yeah.**

* * *

Blossom ate her cereal, hair pouring over her shoulders. She was currently searching the internet (Remember, the computer in her head?) for anything to read. She finally gave up and went on FaceBook. She found Mitch's posts and Robin's posts, still nothing interesting. Maybe Princess's..?

"Earth to Blossom! Finish eating already!" Buttercup yanked her out of her somewhat daydream. She looked down at her bowl and saw just a few pieces and the milk left. Sighing, she tilting the bowl up and guzzled the last bits of her morning meal. She used the back of her hand to wipe away a few stray drops and rinsed her dish.

"There, happy?" The redhead asked, smirking. Buttercup scowled, trying to hide a smile that was growing.

"Girls, the bus is here!" Mayor called from the livingroom, where he and Bubbles were chatting eagerly... about different topics. Mayor about pickles and Bubbles about her new school day. Neither noticed, though, that they were talking about different things. It happened a lot with them.

"Oh, coming!" Buttercup called, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Blossom leaned up and pecked her father's cheek. "Seeya, Mr. Utonium!" The professer smiled weakly. The red head continued and gave her other two parents a hug. Then she and Bubbles rushed out of the house and followed Buttercup. Fake brown eyes widened when she saw the yellow school bus.

"Hurry, girls." She warned her sisters, grabbing both of their hands. On three, the girls sprinted across the fairly busy road and down to their bus stop. They just barely caught the bus.

"Heh, I was about to leave without you." The creepy bus driver croaked as the girls made their way down the isle. He was the creepy bus driver because he always asked random questions about your personal life. You would have to answer or your questions would get worst.

Blossom sat alone, across from her Buttercup sat alone, and behind Buttercup Bubbles sat, alone. Mitch and Robin were sitting together. They all greeted each other and spoke of things that occured during the summer.

"Yeah, so Buttercup was sitting near the water when-" Blossom was talking about a trip to the beach when the bus suddenly stopped.

"Hey, whats the problem!" Buttercup growled. She was answered when the men stepped onto the bus. A black haired one, and blonde one, and a redhead.

Funny.

Everyone was silent when the guys looked for seats. The blonde sat beside Bubbles, holding his hand out and introducing himself. The black-haired one plopped down beside Buttercup, grinning at her. She wanted to slap him. Blossom saw the redhead standing next to her and inwardly groaned. She put her bag on the ground and scooted over, leaning against the window. He smiled kindly and sat down.

"Hey, my name is Brick." The redhead introduced himself. Blossom looked in the window's reflection real quick to check her bangs then turned to him.

"Blossom. Are you new here?" She asked, already pulling up info. All she could get was that he was in a bad explosion when he was younger. All records of him afterwards were gone. All up until he started going to Pokey Oaks high school, this year.

"Yeah, just moved here from Citysville." He lied, leaning back. She nodded and stretched. They continued the ride silent, with the occasional growl from Buttercup and giggle from Bubbles.

Sure enough, they were at the school sooner then they thought. As usual, everyone tried leaving at once. All except the two friends, three girls, and three boys. They stayed down until it cleared out, then quickly hussled out.

"You sure know when to get off a bus. I thought you were going to stand up with the rest of the idiots." Mitch complimented the new guys, smiling goofily. Robin laughed at him.

"Well, Citysville teaches you things." The one named Butch grinned, leaning on Buttercup. The under cover cyborg growled and used her hip to bump him away. He stumbled from the unexpected strength, and grinned even more.

"So its 397-1937." Bubbles relayed her phone number to Boomer, the blonde one. The male did the same.

"Mine's 193-4927. Are you sure you'll text me some time?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" She smiled, her childish pigtails bouncing. Boomer smiled as well.

"Get to class, children!" A teacher yelled at them. Buttercup stuck out her tongue. The girls laughed quietly.

"Okay, we should really go now. Seeya..." Blossom tried to remember the redhead's name.

"Brick. I'll see you later, Blossom." He smiled. Something flickered in his eyes that scared her a bit, and she turned quickly. The girls and their friends walked off.

xxxxxxxxxx pov change xxxxxxxxxxx

When they all turned away, Brick's facial features fell. He turned to his brothers, who were sharing the same face.

"Boys, we found our girls." Brick attempted a grin, but failed. He was expecting to see a nerd, a girl with weird hair, and a metal filled girl. Not three extremely beautiful goddesses. Of course, the boys didn't recognize them as that. They were disappointed that their expectations were changed.

"I thought this was going to be harder..." Butch muttered sarcastically.

"Well, we're not done yet. We don't have complete proof."

"I did see wires in Bubbles' hair." Boomer put in, scuffing his shoe on the floor.

"Not enough. We need all the information we can get from those girls." Brick muttered. Butch saw where this was leading and grinned.

"Dibs on the feisty green one!" He clapped his hands together. Boomer looked lost.

"Boomer, kid. Just hook up and become boyfriend and girlfriend with that Bubbles one." Butch grumbled. Blood flowed to the blondy's cheeks as he shuffled his feet.

"Looks like I have brainiac." Hey, he wasn't complaining. None of them were. They were all excited to get this moving on. If this was with some other, less prettier girls, then they would be hesitant. But nope, not this time!

* * *

**And done! More chapters to come if you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter! Lets answer some reviews, shall weeee?**

**l and raven-jinx...- Thank you and here's the third chapter!**

**kbayer- PMed you :3**

**AnonymousGirl- Did I say what color they were yet? If yes, then I'll refresh your memory by saying 'brown'. If not, sorry for the spoiler! And I will not answer the second to questions, only to make the story more enjoyable for you!**

**gilly- Yeah, I realized that too :p I'd like to say that when I type up stories, I type them up from my mind. No pre-planning whatsoever. Also I don't look them over, which I should do more. x3 Sometimes I go back and fix things, but other times I leave it because I may use it later.**

**There is a little something in this chapter that may be a bit surprising or confusing.**

* * *

The tall male pushed his way through the crowd in the auditorium, looking for the certain red head he saw a second ago. He and his brothers would meet up later, and talk about the girls and what they started learning about them. Right now, their mission was to start learning about said girls, and see if they can soften them up.

Finally, he found the lucky lady, speaking to another girl. Brick smiled as he walked up behind her and waved to her friend, who saw her. The girl let a smile tug on her lips and put her hand on her hip.

"What?" Blossom asked her friend, arching an eyebrow. She turned around to see the guy from earlier grinning at them. What was his name...? Braydon? Brock?

"Hello ladies. My names Brick." He bowed, grinning a bit more as he spoke to her friend. He saw speaking to her... questionable friend could help him with her case. She just mentally punched herself and drilled the name into her head.

"Hello~" The girl, with puffy red hair, smiled at Brick, more suggestively then anything else.

"Princess, why don't you two find someone else to make those eyes at?" she asked, shifting her weight. Her red-haired friend looked at her, sticking out her tongue. Though, she did walk away, but not without looking over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about them, Brick." It suddenly dawned on Blossom that she just got herself alone with the guy. Well, not completely alone. There were many other students around them.

"Oh, its okay. Your friend is cute." He looked down at her, having a few inches difference in height, and smiled a bit less, still grinning. "And you're beautiful." Hey, nobody said he couldn't rush his relationship with her, if he has a relationship with her.

It worked, sorta. Blossom felt a bit of blush on her cheeks, but the computers in her brain sent signals to everywhere, forcing her to cool down and quickly forcing the risen blood away. She sighed.

"And you're nice, Brick. But don't think you'll get to even first base on the first day." Blossom, again, shifted her weight and gave a smile. Brick frowned slightly, still having a glint in his eyes.

"How about first base on the second day? Maybe third? Forth?" He joked around, chuckling a bit. Blossom giggled, but only a little.

"How about in two months?" The red head asked, combing her hair with her fingers.

"But that's so far away!" Brick complained, smirking now.

"It'll do." Again, the red-head giggled.

"At least, after the first week, let me take you out. On a date." He insisted, somehow finding her hand and holding it. Again, her face went through the same thing from before. Heating up, little blush, computer signals, cooling down.

"Maybe. But you'll have to prove to me that you're the type of guy I like."

"What type of guys do you like?"

"Not telling! But definitely not the whiny types." She poked his side and grinned. She pulled up her hand and checked her bangs, hoping they were still covering. Well, of course they are! Or else he would be freaked out.

"I'm not the whiny type though!" Brick whined. Blossom arched her eyebrow again and he chuckled. "I get it from my little brother, okay? But its not me."

"Sure." the redhead agreed, only because it felt right to make him grin like he was. And, he did. The tall male grinned, letting go of her hand.

"Then its a date! This Saturday."

"This Saturday!? That's not even a full week, Brick."

"Yeah, but a full week ends on a Monday. I'm not taking you out on a Monday."

"Fair enough, but can't you wait until after that Monday?"

"No, because... I want Saturday." he finished and she rolled his eyes.

"Fine. If you don't piss me off, then its a date. Saturday." Crossing her arms, she squinted. "So don't piss me off."

"I'll try!" he put his hands up in defense and grinned.

_I have a date this Saturday... I could wear my black flats..._ Blossom was already thinking up an outfit. She knew this guy would find some way to get on her nerves. So she already looked passed that and decided she would try and date this guy. Maybe for a bit, to learn more about him. But if things start getting to intimate, then she'd have to cut it off.

_Alright, date this Saturday. What information should I get out of her then? _Brick looked at her, she was turned away, thinking. His smile softened. _I can worry about that later. First date, in a few short week. Don't mess it up!_

* * *

Boomer nervously looked around for the blonde, Bubbles. He, honestly, fell for her the minute he laid eyes on her. She was just so... beautiful. He was worried about being rejected. Or electrocuted. Whichever came first.

He found the set of pigtails talking to a guy. A bit of jealousy burned in the pit of his stomach, forcing him to walk forward. He looked over the guy quickly before interrupting the two. He had short reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey Bubbles and friend." He smiled sweetly. The pigtailed girl looked at him and smiled back.

"Oh, hey Boomer!" she giggled, pulling her gaze off of the guy and over to the new kid. "This is Zach. He's a cheerleader, like I am." she informed, motioning to the square-shouldered standing in front of him. _Him? A cheerleader?_

"Nice to meet you, Boomer." Zach said, voice deep. It actually kind of scared the blonde. The two shook hands before Bubbles cut in.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked him, tilting her head.

"You're the only person I know here." Boomer answered. "Is it okay that I come and speak with you?"

"Of course it is!" Bubbles giggled. Zach stood beside her and glared daggers at him, before speaking up.

"I'll talk to you more about routines later, Bubbles. I have to go... talk to the guys." Boomer could easily see he wanted to get away from this scene, as it was agitating him.

"Oh, okay. See you after school on Wednesday!" she called after him. He waved over his shoulder. "I wonder why he left... We were having a fun conversation, weren't we?" It looks like it didn't slip past Bubbles all to much either.

"Maybe he really did want to see his friends, and took this as an opportunity?" the blonde man asked, shrugging.

"Maybe..." she sighed, then looked back up at him. "So... do you know why we're in here?" She motioned to the mass of students moving about in the auditorium.

"Isn't it orientation for the new guys?" he asked. That's what he had been told so he was hoping he was right.

"Oh! So you'll be up there?" She asked excitedly.

"I think its just Freshmen. But maybe, you never know." he shrugged, putting on a small grin that he and his brothers wore so well.

"Oh..." she rolled back and forth on her heels, trying to find other things to talk about.

"Hey, do you think I have a chance with dating you?" he blurted out the question. You see, no matter how soft and kind Boomer was, the way he asked things wasn't so soft... maybe kind, but quick and sometimes with no meaning. He meant to just get the question over with, but while asking he lost feeling in his voice.

"Are you sure?" she asked, skeptical. She heard how his voice changed from before to asking the question.

"Yes, I'm sure." Boomer brightened up again, and nervously looked to the ground.

"Well, you do have a chance. I'll say that." she giggled and placed her hand on his shoulder, thanking the rubber bracelets. "Not an immediate date, though."

"How about Saturday?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sure. Saturday sounds great!" unlike her sister, Bubbles didn't mind dating someone she just met so soon.

"Great!" Boomer was elated. He finally did something right in his job! And all by himself, too!

* * *

Butch was wandering around, flirting with a few girls while looking for his target. He found her, in a yelling match with a blond/black haired girl. He rose an eyebrow and walked closer to the two girls, becoming one of the bystanders and watching.

"You can't be that good at so many sports!" The one with double-colored hair narrowed her eyes. Really? That's what this was about?

"Well I am, Bridgette. When will you get over that?" Buttercup growled. So this was going on for a while?

"I'm not going to stop until I win! I have to win!" The other, Bridgette, whined and stomped her foot. Butch took this moment to walk over and wrap an arm around Buttercup. He didn't know why, he just wanted to. And the two had stopped yelling enough for him to squeeze in. The girl in his arm stiffened and seethed.

"What the actual fu-" Buttercup started, but Butch put a finger to her lips.

"No profanities, young lady." he teased. Daggers were glared at him from the green-eyed one. But the other, Bridgette, licked her lips and grinned.

"Seeya, Butterbutt." Bridgette walked off, purposely swaying her hips in hope that Butch would see.

"Why the F would you cut me off? We were about to fistfight!" Buttercup still felt the little adrenaline go through her, fists clenched.

"Because fighting is bad?" he teased again, not really believing what he said.

"No, fighting is a stress reliever. Now get off of me." she ordered, struggling with his arm. Her eyebrows furrowed. Nobody was stronger than her, why was it so hard to move him?

"Nope! Not until you answer my questions!" he chuckled, pulling around her tighter.

"I don't want to! Let me go, or I'll blow my rape whistle!" she threatened, lying. She didn't have a rape whistle. Didn't need one. What type of person with metal for hands and feet would need one?

"Nope!"

"Why the F not?" she allowed herself, just this once, to only say the first letter of the word, in hopes to push him away, some way.

"Because then you'll go away and I want my questions answered!"

"Fine!" she growled and crossed her arms, looking away.

"Good. First question, are those really your sisters?"

"We're all adopted." she stated bluntly. Noticing how she wasn't continuing, he did so himself.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"I'm eighteen." he bragged.

"Then whatever is creeping in the back of your mind is illegal." she shot him down.

"When's your birthday?"

"March twenty second."

"Well. Shit then." he cussed.

"Why do you get to swear?!" she growled, looking up at him.

"Because I can." he stuck out his tongue. "Next question! Will you go out with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Butch asked, snickering quietly. The two continued until Buttercup snapped.

"FINE! I'll go out with you!"

"Great! How about Saturday?" Butch asked cheekily. She smacked him upside the head.

"I'll call you." Buttercup walked away, arms crossed.

* * *

**Yep! There are now rivals! Usually, there are three girls that rival the PPGs, but I decided to mix it up and throw a guy in there for Boombles. ****Whats even better is that Princess is actually a friend here, and Buttercup has an enemy. It makes the story more interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ehhhh Is it okay that I'm to lazy to reply to the reviews? It IS the end of my vacation and I need some time to mourn :P xD**

* * *

The girls continued through their day, their significant RowdyRuff following them to each class. All the teens had first class together, then the girls had one together while the guys had one too, then they all had classes with their significant other, lunch, and finally one last class with everyone. It was weird, to be honest. At least, the girls thought it to be weird. The boys knew their father would fix something up like this, so they weren't as fazed.

It was the last class of the day. And, great for them, their last class was a free period. All as long as they don't leave the class room. Sure, sometimes they would have to learn something, considering this was class time, but other wise the teacher just sat back and read his magazine. The girls sat together, and began talking to one another once the teacher turned away.

"Have you guys noticed anything..." Bubbles started, trying to find the word she wanted to say.

"Weird?" Buttercup arched her eyebrow, nodded. "I definitely have. That... That Butch guy..." she looked around and lowered her voice so no one but those in front of her could hear. "He's in all but one of my classes. Also, earlier, he asked put his arm around me and... I couldn't push him away.."

"Aww! Buttercup has a crush!" Bubbles gushed.

"No! I honestly couldn't push him away! It was like he was stronger than me!" she growled at her younger sister, who squeaked and lowered her head.

"Yes, I have noticed." Blossom pitched in, hoping to stop Buttercup from frightening their sister. "Brick has sat next to me in all my classes, but my second class. Did you notice how, even at lunch, the boys sat near us?"

"You know, now that I think about it..." Bubbles put her finger on her chin and tilted her head. "Boomer has been in most of my classes... And I have seen him staring at me..."

"Do you think they know?" Buttercup hissed under her breath. Blossom looked over at the boys, who were flirting with other girls and chatting carelessly.

"No. Those dimwits probably think nothing." she shrugged. "They probably have all of our same classes because they have the same smarts. It's not out of the ordinary. And Buttercup, you know your weaker in the morning."

"But -" Buttercup cut herself off, sighing. "Either way, it's really weird."

"Did you guys get asked out this morning?" Bubbles seemed to want to change the subject, a small smile curling on her face.

"Well, yes, actually." Blossom had her own smile, but she covered it with her hand. Buttercup was frowning.

"I was too, sadly. And by that Butch guy, too."

"Brick asked me out. You know, he doesn't seem to much like the bad guy." Blossom smiled a bit more.

"Same with Boomer. He seems more like my type than Zach is." Bubbles giggled, twisting her hair around her finger.

"Oh great, my sisters are falling for the brothers of the guy I'm beginning to hate." Buttercup leaned back in her chair, frowning.

"Hate? Hate is an awful word, Butters." Butch pulled up a chair and sat next to the black-haired female. She frowned even more and turned away.

"Whats wrong with her?" Boomer asked, pulling up a chair next to Bubbles.

"Oh, I don't know, to be honest. Buttercup never really liked guys who come across as rude, self-centered, or were stronger than her." Bubbles replied in a hushed voice, turning to Boomer's ear. You could visibly watch her eyes dash from hair strand to hair strand, not wanting a chance to accidentally electrocute him.

"Good thing, because I'm all of those." Butch grinned to Buttercup, who snapped out her hand and grabbed his wrist, twisting it and holding it behind his shoulder blades. Butch growled and glared at her, not showing any signs of pain or discomfort.

"Well, at least one of those are wrong." Blossom shrugged, checking her bangs by acting like she was touching them up.

"Why do you cover your eye like that?" Brick asked curiously. Blossom shrugged.

"I feel like myself when my hair is like this." that was a lie. She felt like she was hiding everything she was and ever would be.

"So where do you girls go after school?" Boomer asked.

"We go straight home. It's hard to go home at a different time of day, with all the perverts and traffic." Buttercup lied, letting go of Butch.

"Well, may we walk you home then?" Brick asked, hope crawling into his eyes. But when Blossom saw that hope, she also saw darkness and hate. she quickly shook her head.

"No, sorry. We'd rather walk home by ourselves." the redhead answered quickly, turning to the girls and giving them 'the look'.

"Oh yeah. Plus, our father is a bit... you know, protective. If he, or Ms. Bellum, or even Mayor sees you guys walking us home, you would be running in seconds." Bubbles said quickly, smiling nervously.

"I just don't want to walk home with a bunch of horny guys." Buttercup muttered. Blossom smacked her sister's arm, earning a glare, and giving one back.

"Oh, its okay. We understand." Brick and Boomer shrugged while Butch shook his head.

"I don't! I wanna walk little Butterbutt here home!"

"My name isn't Butterbutt, asshole!" BC growled, crossing her arms over her chest. The other four felt the tension between the two and kept quiet. All until a small group wandered to them. This group consisted of Zach, Princess, and Bridgette.

"Hey, Blossom!" Princess squealed, her voice causing the guys to hold their ears and the girls to wince. "Do you think you could introduce me to..." she motioned to Brick.

"Uh... okay? Brick, this is Princess. We've been friends since late middle school. Princess, this is Brick." the auburn haired girl shrugged and watched Princess walk over, smiling suggestively.

"Nice to meet you, Princess." Brick put on what Blossom could guess was his debonair grin. The one that made many girls swoon. Princess almost there.

"It's nice to meet you too, Brick." Her voice went even higher pitched at the end, squeaking a lot more.

"Zach! You remember Boomie, right!" a little blush crawled onto 'Boomie's' face, and Zach growled quietly.

"Sure. Hey, Bubbles, you wanna stop by the ice cream shop later?" Zach asked, tipping his head to the side.

"Oh, sorry, I can't. Have to go straight home today." Bubbles said, quickly putting a comforting smile on her face. He frowned.

"Why?" Zach asked, eyes narrowed. Bubbles opened her mouth to make up a lie but was quieted by Bridgette and Buttercup hush-yelling at one another.

"Why are you in my last class, Bridge?" Buttercup snarled, putting her hands on her hips.

"I could ask you the same thing!" the black/blonde haired girl growled, but turned her gaze over to Butch. Buttercup could've sworn she saw a little cartoon heart flutter about in the other's eye, and it somewhat sparked jealousy. "Well, hello to you." she purred to Butch, putting on a calm smile.

"Uh... hi?" Butch was dozing off, yawning. "Did I miss something?" Before anyone could smack him, the bell rang. The three girls quickly gathered their stuff and made their way out of the classroom and building. The boys were next, following them for a bit until they had to turn down a different street. The three misfits walked together to the ice cream shop, on Zach.

* * *

_With the girls_

The three girls walked down the street, enjoying the air and the sun. They took the bus in the morning because it was too early to walk, and took it home when it was too chilly. Other wise, the girls walked home. Buttercup tugged at Blossom's shirt and pointed into the forest.

"There's a short cut in there! I just know it!" the green-eyed girl grinned, wanting a bit more excitement.

"It's also dangerous in there, Buttercup. Something could happen." the oldest shook her head.

"Exactly! Something could happen!" and with that, BC was off, running into the woods.

"BUTTERCUP MARIA UTONIOM!" Blossom called after her sister, sprinting after her. It wasn't long before Bubbles got scared and pulled out her stuffed octopus. She wanted to stay put, but soon freaked out and ran after her older sisters.

The three chased each other until Buttercup decided to take a quick stop. She won, technically, getting them into the forest and on the route. She had to wait a few minutes for her older sister to catch up, than her younger sister came next.

"Buttercup! What the hell were you thinking?" Blossom panted.

"I was thinking, 'Oh, adventure! Lets actually do something with our lives!'" Buttercup spat sarcastically. Blossom rolled her eyes and brought up a mental map. She found their coordinates and found that their home was the opposite way they were going.

"Look, you got us lost." Blossom groaned.

"How many times do we have to tell you, we can't see what you're seeing!" Buttercup snapped.

Blossom rolled her eyes and shifted her weight. "This way, then." she said quickly, grabbing Bubbles' hand and pulling her through the path. The three girls walked in silence, but then Bubbles heard something.

"What was that?" Bubbles squeaked. The girls stopped and listened. Soon enough, they heard it too. Rustling. Who could it be? Blossom pushed her youngest sister behind her, while Buttercup got in a fighting stance. They stayed still and quiet. Finally, their attacker launched from the bushes. And Blossom couldn't help but giggle.

It was a bunny. The little guy had found them and was making a ruckus. Bubbles saw the little thing and squealed, but stayed where she was. Buttercup, although her smile softened, groaned. She picked up the bunny and held it close. It seemed to already be getting an attachment to her, and her alone. The green-eyed girl didn't noticed and put it back down. The girls continued down the path, oblivious to the bunny that was following them. Buttercup heard another rustle and turned quickly, spotting the black rabbit.

"Well, crap then. I sure hope Professor doesn't mind a bunny." Buttercup muttered, scratching its head. It pushed itself into the cyborg's hands, wriggling around. Buttercup, for once, giggled. They took a few more steps down the path and found their house. They entered quickly and safely, taking off their shoes.

"We're home!" Bubbles called, dropping her bag by the door and hugging Octi.

"How was school?" Sarah came out from the kitchen, her bushy red hair covering her face again. She spotted the rabbit. "Buttercup, why are you holding a bunny?"

Buttercup was caught off guard. She had been petting and speaking to the little bunny. "Oh, uhm... It followed us home..."

Mayor looked over the bunny and smiled. "I like it! Can we keep it?" the small man gushed, clasping his hands together hopefully. Professor looked over at the rabbit before giving in to the over excited small man.

"Of course. But Buttercup has to take care of it!" Professor grinned, turning to his long ago experiment. He watched as she tore off her gloves and beckoned the rabbit with her metal hands. The black creature hesitated, but then hopped to her again and sat in her hands. His smile softened.

"Why does Buttercup get a pet?" Bubbles whined, pouting. She had asked for a puppy for years now, and with no luck, if you couldn't guess. The female crossed her arms and frowned, whimpering.

"Oh, come on, Bubbles." Blossom wrapped her arm around her younger sister after taking out her contact and moving her hair. She shook her blonde sister and took out the bands in her hair. "You'll get a pet one day, don't worry."

The three adults watched as the girls had a brief conversation, smiles on their faces. They all had raised great young woman. Each strong, smart, and sensitive in their own way. Each with their own assets to show off to possible suitors. Sarah had to turn back to the kitchen, because the thought of her little girls growing up made her tear up. Mayor showed his tears clearly while Professor tried hiding them in his sleeve.

"Professor? Guys? Why are you crying?" Bubbles brought all their attention back to the girls.

"Oh, it's just... you all grew up so fast..." Mayor sniffled, clasping his hands together.

"If only your birth parents could see what they had given up. If only they could see what they missed out on and we gained." the Professor grinned lightly. The girls stiffened at the mention of their real parents, and Blossom's eyes began to darken with a brief wave of hate. Suddenly, a beam of ice shot from her eyes, hitting the sofa beside her and freezing a part of it. She immediately felt sorry.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to, Professor! I just-" she was cut off by the man himself.

"Its okay, Blossom. Accidents happen. Just go up to your room, all of you, and we'll clean this up." he ushered them towards the stairs, ignoring Mayor's complaints.

"But I have a pickle jar to get to! My poor pickles have been waiting all day for me to eat them and now I have to clean!? No!" Mayor thrashed his arms about like a child. The girls smiled and nodded, giggling as they went up to their rooms to finish homework and practice their abilities. Well, two of them did. Buttercup ended up just tending to her new bunny, which she ended up naming Thunder, because of the noise he made when he raced around the room.

* * *

_With the boys_

Brick walked up to the tall skyscraper that their father owned. He slowly walked in, arms lazily hanging by his sides. His brothers stood beside him, doing the same. They all waved at the woman at the front desk and made their way to the elevator. Once aboard, Butch pressed the floor button number seven, and the boys lounged back, waiting for when they would reach their floor.

When they did, they traveled down the hall, up the hall, take a left, then a right, and boom, they were at an apartment that their father had rented them. Brick unlocked the door and allowed himself through before his brothers. Boomer came in last and locked the door.

"Did either of you find news on the girls?" Brick asked, getting a soda from the fridge.

"Bubbles is a cheerleader, and a pretty good one at that. She also seems to like art and isn't so good in math." Boomer muttered, pushing away the thoughts of her being cute and adorable.

"Buttercup is on all the female teams she can be on, and even one of the boys teams. She isn't to good in any of her core classes, except civics." Butch growled, grabbing himself a soda. He too had to push away thoughts of Buttercup being cute. "What about you, Red?" the black-haired man asked his older brother.

"Well, Blossom is great in all of her classes, and her friend seems to have a crush on me. She also seems to love reading." Brick replied, sitting at the isle in the middle of the dining room. He was joined by his brothers.

"So, whats the complete plan?" Boomer asked, bringing his gaze up from the floor.

"First, we get the girls to trust us." Brick began, talking as if he was forming the plan then. And he was. "You know, the dating stuff. Then, when it gets serious, kill them. Easy as that." he sat back with a big fat grin on his face. Yet, the grin didn't correspond with his feelings. He had just met Blossom, but when he looked into her "brown" eyes with his "own", he couldn't help but feel something. And now he was planning to kill her, the only girl who seemed to tug at his heart-strings.

"Oh. Easy." Boomer sighed and brought his cobalt blue eyes back to the ground. He didn't even want to hurt Bubbles - she was to sweet and innocent to do that. And he knew right away, when he first saw her, that she would one day be 'Mrs. Boomer Jojo'. But did he really want to jeopardize that possible future by killing her? No. But he would have to.

"Yes!" Butch chuckled. Unlike his brothers, he only thought of his counter part as cute, but his counter part's enemy hot. I mean, Bridgette had the body! Buttercup had metal parts! Who cares about a girl like her when you had Bridgette? The emerald-green eyed man raised his can to the air for a cheers, but his brothers just merely tapped the can, deep in thought. Butch frowned and turned away, deciding not to continue to conversation.

* * *

_With the misfits_

Zach opened the door for Bridgette and Princess, hand stuffed in his pockets. The girls thanked him as they sat down.

"Can you get me a protein shake?" Bridgette called, twisting around in her chair to talk to him.

"I want a strawberry milkshake!" Princess called in her nasally voice, not even bothering to turn around. She was still angry that her so-called best friend was stealing her crush. Zach nodded to the two girls.

"I'll be right there!" he quickly ordered the shakes, grabbing a vanilla/chocolate swirl ice cream for himself, payed, and went back to the table. He picked up on the conversation.

"I mean, I was right there, making the eyes at him, and he was doing the same to me! Why did Blossom had to go and steal him like that?" Princess complained, fists clenched.

"How exactly did she steal your man again?" Bridgette asked, rubbing her forehead.

"She walked away and soon he followed! She stole him and that's against the girl code!" Princess growled. Bridgette shook her head and grabbed the milkshake instead of her protein shake. She took a sip and went 'mmm'. Princess clapped her hands together and grabbed the protein shake. Zach opened his mouth to tell them they had the wrong ones, but Princess quieted him.

"Let the girls eat their comfort food, honey." she squeaked, drinking some of the shake before spitting it out. "EW THIS IS DISGUSTING!" she screamed, standing up.

"Lemme try." Bridgette leaned in and took a sip. "Hey... that tastes a lot like my protein shake I usually get here... wait... HAVE I BEEN DRINKING YOUR FATTENING DRINK? CRAP!" Bridgette made a beeline to the bathroom, Princess right behind her. Zach just chuckled and continued eating.

* * *

**There we go! Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Another chapter! Hugs and kisses! xD**

**Hmm... You guys know how youtubers call their fanbase certain things? Like, Skydoesminecraft calls everyone the Sky Army, Nigahiga calls us his Lamps, etc? Wellll. I want to have a special name for you guys. But what? Flickers, maybe? I was thinking Flamers, but Flamers are bad things xD. Can you guys halp me with this? Thanks!**

**Oh yeah. Someone reviewed, asking me to not rush the relationships. I'll just say it now, I'm not the best at 'not rushing' things when I'm excited to get the ball rolling. But what you read in the last chapter, the RRB segment, was just setting up for the future. I'll explain the stage of relationship for each other now. Boomer is head over heels for Bubbles, while Bubbles feels the same, just doesn't know it yet. Brick has a crush on Blossom, and vice versa. Nothing big. Butch just thinks Buttercup is hot, while Buttercup thinks Butch is a hot_head_. Difference.**

**Also, lately my browser has been freezing on me. Like, one of those not-responding things. So, naturally, I keep working. I start typing up the Blue's portion, and I'm at a point where I think I should save before the browser shuts down on my. Literally the second before I save, it shuts down on me. I come back and do the 'return to last opened tabs' thing, because sometimes that opens up things that you didn't finish. Of course, that didn't work. Over 1,200 words, gone. I decided to step away from my PC before I broke it. ;)**

**-IT HAPPENED AGAIN. Good thing it only happened after a few words were typed. ;w; note to self, save after every word you type.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

_Reds_

It was Friday of the first week. Blossom entered her first class of the day without her sisters, eyes searching for an empty seat. In this class, much to Blossom's distaste, you could sit wherever you wish, as long as you stay there for the rest of class. But the next day, you could move again. The redhead didn't like this too much because of disorganization and having to find an empty chair every morning.

Sighing, she walked towards a chair in the back of the classroom, that was surprisingly not taken yet. She put a strap of her bag on the back of her chair and slipped into it. She opened her book and began to read, eyes skimming the paper yet collecting every bit of information it could give. The only real way you knew she understood the novel was the small smiles she gave during certain parts, or the way she would fidget when her two favorite characters were alone and talking about their relationship.

Blossom crossed her ankles when one of those parts came up, a small smile finding its way to her face. She shifted to the side, then to the other side, continuously reading. All until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up, catching the eyes of the tapper before the smirk. It was Brick, stealing the seat next to her. Wait, wasn't someone else there before?

Shaking it off, Blossom continued to fidget and read her book. Another shoulder tapping occurred.

"Hey, can you stop fidgeting so much? Its distracting." Brick chuckled, trying to stay serious. Blossom pouted, but placed her book mark down and closed her book.

"Better?" she asked, crossing her arms under her chest and looking towards the board. He chuckled a yes before returning to a book he had in his hands. The female redhead quietly groaned and decided to text her sisters. She crossed her arms on her desk and leaned over them, as if she was going to take a nap. She really was just going to go in her mental computer.

_Hey, girls. How are you all holding up? I'm doing GREAT. Brick is just not letting me enjoy my book._ She put a tongue-sticking-out emoji before sending it. She heard a mental ding, reassuring her that it had sent to both of her sisters. Then, the self-appointed leader of the three decided to dig some more dirt of the brothers. She looked up on Google their last name and Citysville. She began speed reading articles upon articles.

_Sedusa and the great Mojo have three newborn sons! _That one was about Brick and his brother's birth. But what was so great about Mojo and Sedusa?

_Sedusa and Mojo's sons started kindergarten today! _Self explanatory.

_Major shooting happens at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, then an explosion afterwards! Many lives lost. _It goes into detail that the majority of the people shot were only injured in their arms or legs. Bad aim. The ones that were injured otherwise were rushed to the hospital and healed. The explosion, though, killed the three boys and a few other people. But how is that true? One of the three was sitting right beside her, was he not? She lifted her head a bit, as if she was adjusting, and saw him reading. Yup. Alive as ever. Maybe she was reading the wrong article? This was the same one she was lead to a few days ago when she first met Brick and them.

Blossom read more articles on that one subject, and found a picture. And boy, was she surprised. The boys did look the same, for the most part. They still had the features they have now, hair cuts, and everything. But in this picture, all the boys were brunettes, and all the boys had deep brown eyes. Not the blonde, black, and auburn haired guys here. Not the green, blue, and seemingly brown-eyed guys here. This was so weird...

Blossom decided to save the document and talk about it with her sisters and the Professor later. Maybe they could help?

The redhead cleared all the information before sitting up. The teacher then began class by tapping her pointer on the board to something she just wrote. Most of the class groaned while the cyborg silently smiled, because she knew this topic like that back of her hand. Even though she knew it, though, she listened intently, as if she could learn more about it.

Before she knew it, the bell rang and class ended. Many of the students flooded out of the room, while Blossom stayed back to pack up her stuff. She stood up, and made her way to the door. She began walking down the hall to her next class when she felt yet another tap on her shoulder. She mentally groaned and looked towards Brick, who was walking beside her.

"So, about that date." Brick started, clapping his hands together and letting out a chuckle.

"Hmm? What date?" Blossom rose an eyebrow. She'd been trying to forget about the date she agreed to. But it was difficult to do if you were someone with super memory.

"The date we're having this Saturday." Brick said. He pouted slightly, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Had she really forgotten?

"Oh yeah. That date. What about it?" she looked ahead once more, walking to the stairs. Brick followed anxiously.

"I was thinking I could keep what we're doing a surprise. You know, to surprise you." he said. This time, Blossom pouted.

"But I want to know what I'm going to be doing with my Saturday life." she whimpered. He chuckled.

"Tsk tsk. Its a surprise, so you can't know." he put an arm around her shoulder, causing her to blush and push him away.

"You ass." she muttered, smiling slightly. Brick stuffed his hand in his pocket, using the other one to nervously scratch his neck again.

"Heh heh. Well, I'll tell you this. Dress real nice - the place we're going to won't allow it any other way." Brick said as they continued to their next class. She nodded.

"I think I know what to wear then. Are you picking me up, or...?" Brick nodded quickly.

"Yes, of course. What sort of man would I be if I didn't?" he chuckled, causing her to laugh as well. The two then walked in silence, closer than usual.

_Blues._

Bubbles was panicking. She stood, facing her locker door, where her mirror was. What was the problem, you ask? Well, it seems that the blonde sister had lost her rubber-hairbands, along with her bracelets. That meant everyone was susceptible to being electrocuted. Why didn't she tell her family, you might say? She knew they would make her stay home so no one would get hurt. But she had to be in school that day if she wanted a certain position her art teacher was giving out. It was for future dance decorations and stuff, something she was good at.

Sighing, Bubbles quickly fixed her hair out of the two pigtails she had them in (using regular elastics). She then braided her shoulder-blade-length hair and put it up in a fancy bun. Surely no one would get electrocuted then, right? With a small smile, she picked up her diary/notebook, a few pencils, and her binder, then headed to her art class.

_Ding._ Her phone went off. She picked it out of her pocket and read the message. It was from Blossom, saying how Brick was being a nuisance. Bubbles giggled and texted back. _I haven't seen Boomer yet today. But even when I do, I don't think he'll be that bad._ After sending the message, Bubbled looked up. Suddenly, a force crashed into her, causing her to drop her stuff. She squeaked and quickly leaned down to pick it all up. Once she stood again, she apologized.

"I'm sorry! I was distracted and I didn't mean to..." she slowed to a stop when she realized who it was. Ace, leader of gang that lived in this area. He and his gangmembers were still in the highschool- have been for years on end. Nobody thinks they will ever graduate. But, of all the gang, why did she get Ace? Ace was known as the sleezeball. Everyone hated him because he cheated you out of your money. Bubbles even heard that he tried and succeeded at raping a few girls. She openly frowned at the guy before trying to surpass him. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Oh, Bubbles. Its okay. But of course you're going to have to pay the damage." Ace grinned. Bubbles tried tugging her arm away.

"What damage?" she growled.

"Oh, my pencil broke, see? It happened when you crashed into me." Ace help out a pencil that was snapped in half.

"How is that possible? I didn't bump into you that hard, did I?" Bubbles asked, eyes widening a bit. He chuckled, and Bubbles frowned even more. She was falling for his tricks. Why was it always her, who fell for the tricks? Who always had the creeps after her? Who couldn't fight for herself? She tried tugging her arm out of his grip again, this time sending small bolts of electricity to him in hopes to push him away.

"Oh, look at that. Electricity is going in between us." he chuckled, pulling her closer. Bubbles squeaked as her arm crashed against his chest. She tried pushing him away, only to fail.

"Ace! Stop it! Don't make me get my-" he cut her off.

"Who? Your sister? Buttercup is across the school, honey, and Blossom couldn't help you, even if she tried." he snarled in her ear. His breath wreathed around her, causing her to gag.

"No! I could get my... my..." she stuttered, struggling against him. Finally, someone found the word she was looking for.

"Boyfriend?" she looked over and saw Boomer approaching them. A smile broke out onto her face and she nodded. Boomer easily pulled Bubbles away from Ace, much to the gang leader's distaste.

"Yes! Boyfriend!" Bubbles squeaked, turning around and hiding behind Boomer. Ace cruelly laughed.

"If you two are together, then kiss." he snarled, crossing his arms. Bubbles and Boomer blushed, but turned to one another anyways.

Boomer cupped Bubbles's chin, leaning down. He gently pressed his lips to hers, bringing his other arm around her waist. She brought both her arms up and around his neck. They stayed like that for a bit before a cough interrupted them.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You two are lovers. But who is to say that I still can't have a bit of fun?" Ace asked. Boomer turned to him and swung, connecting with his gut. Ace doubled over, allowing Boomer to also catch his head with a second punch.

"I am to say." Boomer growled, wrapping an arm back around Bubble's waist and bringing her to the next class. Once they turned to the next class, Bubbles looked up at him.

"Uh... thanks, Boomer. I really appreciated that." Bubbles looked to the floor. "I know I couldn't have handled that by myself..." she lied, knowing that she could've electrocuted the living daylights out of Ace. Once they entered the classroom, Bubbles leaned up and pecked his cheek, blush covering her face. He grinned stupidly at her, causing her to giggle.

"Hey! No PDA in my classroom!" the teacher yelled at the two, causing them to blush more as the class turned to them.

"Sorry!" Bubbled squeaked, hurrying to her seat. Boomer sat down next to her. The teacher rolled his eyes.

"Well, now that we're all here, I can finally decide who will be my two helpers! I picked out all the hard workers and great artists, and put your names in a hat. Now, it is luck based." he stuck his hand in the hat and shuffled around. He picked out a name, and unfolded the paper.

"Boomer Jojo!" he called. Bubbles smiled to her friend, who smiled back as everyone clapped. "Boomer, come pick your companion." the blonde nodded and stood up, walking over to the hat. He closed his eyes and felt around the papers. Soon, he picked one out and opened it. Then he grinned.

"Bubbles Utonium!" he called. Everyone clapped again and Bubbles grinned.

"Really?" she asked, and Boomer nodded, crumbling up the paper and tossing it into the trash can. The teacher didn't notice, just throwing all the other papers in there as well, then putting his hat back on.

"You two will need to come after school on Thursdays and Tuesdays to speak with the rest of the group. You two are the co-leaders, so if you like the idea, and it is school appropriate, then you may approve and start work." both blondes nodded, and the teacher smiled. "Congratulations, you two." he smiled. He then turned to the rest of the class, and started the official class. When it ended, the two blondes left the room, excitedly talking to one another.

"So, tomorrow is still on, right?" Bubbles asked as they were close to her locker. Stopped and opened it, putting away her binder and grabbing a different one.

"Hmm?" he hummed, confused.

"Our date? Is it still going on?" she asked. Boomer nodded yes, quickly. "Okay, good. Can you tell me where you're bringing me?"

"Nope!" Boomer grinned. Bubbles pouted.

"Why not?"

"Its a surprise." Boomer pouted as well, only for Bubbles to grin.

"Oh, surprises are fun! Well, you have my number. I guess I'll text you my address?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. And be sure to dress casually. Like, for a picnic or something." Boomer averted his eyes, smiling slightly. She nodded, and the two continued to their next class, in a comfortable silence.

_Greens_

Buttercup entered the gym with ease, her gym bag slung over her shoulder. She made her way to the locker room, mouth zipped. She wasn't much of a talker in the morning - in fact, she hated the morning. She scorned them by not talking until eleven. The teachers didn't bother with her anyways in her first classes anyways, so it made it all the more easier.

She entered the locker room and headed for the stalls. You see, there were stalls and then boxes with curtains. She needed to change in a stall or everyone would find out about her cyborg parts. She watched as the last stall was being taken by a small girl. A snarl curled onto her face as she walked over and grabbed the door before it could close. She glared at the girl, emerald green eyes on fire. The girl squeaked, eyes wide, and quickly scooted out. Buttercup slipped into the stall and locked the door, sighing. She listened to the other girls talk.

"Oh, I'm guessing you ran into Buttercup?" one girl said. Buttercup gritted her teeth, but stayed quiet. It was Bridgette.

"What..?" another girl questioned. Buttercup guessed it was the girl she just kicked out of the stall.

"Her name is Buttercup. She doesn't talk in the morning, whatsoever. And she always wear rusty old gloves that go up to her elbows. Either that, or long sleeves and smaller gloves." Bridgette spoke again. The second girl chuckled, and Buttercup knew it was forced as she pulled over her head a t-shirt, pulling her gloves back on.

"She seems fun..." she had said.

"Not really. Her and her sisters are all freaks." Bridgette spoke again. "Her older sister, Blossom, has long ass hair, is super freaking smart, and really pretty. But she never talks to any boys. Heck, I haven't even seen her blush before." Buttercup frowned. Blossom didn't talk to boys because she always accidentally found dirt on them from the past. Cheaters, drug dealers, drug takers... The last time she trusted a guy, he turned around and tried to raped her. Who was it? Ace. Duh. He had hit on Buttercup a few weeks before, and she had beat him up the second she heard her sister's call for help. She had been walking around the park, and Blossom was being pulled into an ally way.

"Then there's Bubbles. She comes across as sweet and nice. But if you really get to know her, shes a bitch." Buttercup finished putting on her sweatpants, clenching her fists. "She pushes away everyone that comes near her. I even heard that the last guy who she dated died the day after they started dating." Buttercup growled. He didn't _die_. Bubbles wasn't careful, and electrocuted him to the point where he had to go to the hospital. He got amnesia and forgot everything, then started anew. Because of that, his original name and records were erased, making it seem like he really did die.

The black-haired cyborg left her stall and walked over to the two talking. She leaned against the wall, growling. "Stop talking about my sisters, you bitch." she snarled. Bridgette's head snapped to her, fear flashing in her eyes before they cleared, showing cockiness.

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" the black-and-blonde girl taunted. The small girl who she was talking to got out from between them and ran off, going to get a teacher.

"This," Buttercup launched forward, knocking the other girl down. She threw a punch, hitting her stomach. She then slapped the girl's cheek, causing it to bleed. She would punch Bridgette in the face, but she didn't exactly want to kill her.

"Hey! Girls! Quit it!" the gym teacher ran in the locker room, diving in between Bridgette and Buttercup. Once they were apart, he growled. "Bridgette, to the nurse's office. Buttercup, go the the office." he ordered. Buttercup shrugged and walked past everyone, not caring. She walked out of the gym, down the hall, then into the office. She looked to the secretary who just got off the phone. She glared at her, then the lady motioned to the chair across the room. Buttercup looked towards her new seat for the rest of the day, then growled.

Butch.

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. He looked over to her, ear plugs in his ears as he listened to music. He smirked.

"Butterbabe." he said, taking out the plugs. "What are you in for?"

"Butchyboy." she grumbled, shifting farther from him. "I beat up Bridgette's ass." she grinned, as if she just won an Oscar.

"Woah, really? Who won?" Butch asked, though Buttercup had an idea that he already knew.

"I did, obviously. Do you really think that bitch would win?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, actually. You don't seem like the girl who could pack a punch." he joked, fake punching her shoulder.

"So, what are you in for?" Buttercup asked, blocking the punch.

"I don't know, honestly. I was just skipping class and spray painting all the bathrooms I passed..." he looked down, fighting a smile.

"Oh, you are such a rebel." Buttercup laughed, fake punching his shoulder. He chuckled and looked back at her. The two talked for a bit longer before someone walked up to them, handing a piece of paper to each of them.

"I hope you two like each other, because for the next month, you are spending Saturdays here, in detention." she sneered. Buttercup rolled her eyes at the teacher while Butch leaned back and kicked his shoes up on the nearby side table.

"I sure do love detention. Don't you, Buttercup?" he sighed contently. Buttercup caught on and kicked back as well.

"Oh, so much. Much better than school, don't you think?" she asked. She felt him nod, because their heads were resting against one another.

"Way better." the teacher rolled her eyes and turned around, stomping away. When that happened, the two teens sat back up and high fived each other. Buttercup then motioned to his ear buds.

"What were you listening to?" she asked. He picked up one of the buds and put it in her ear.

"Why don't you find out?" he chuckled, putting the other in his ear. She blushed very gently, looking away. The music he was listening to was mainly dubstep, techno, rock, and some rap. She smiled.

"I like this song.." she murmured. Butch only nodded, closing his eyes and listening to the music. They stayed in silence for a bit longer. All until Buttercup fell asleep, her head leaning on Butch's shoulders. Butch looked down at her, startled. But he smiled, her face was so calming.

To bad she had to die.

* * *

**You guys don't want to know how many times my browser shut down on me. Lets just say this, count up all your fingers and toes, then triple that, and subtract a few. :P**

**Anyways, review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was just so excited from the last chapter to get to date day xD**

**Anyways, thanks to all of your suggestions, I've decided what I want to call you guys. I want to call you guys Fireflies.**

**Thanks to TrixAreForKids for the idea. It was a great idea, and the name goes way back with me. On those Createaforum things, I made one called Fireflies. It was my first successful one, honestly. Its dead now, but everyone who was still on it agreed to go onto another forum. Most of my online besties are now on the site, and it all started with Fireflies. Again, thanks, and I hope you guys like it!**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

_No particular group._

The girls had all gotten home that Friday. Blossom had a perplexed look on her face, Bubbles look like she had finally found her Prince Charming, and Buttercup looked down right tired. The three walked into the living room, Blossom having called a family meeting.

Blossom sat in the large, old styled chair, crossing her ankles. Buttercup and Bubbles sat in the love seat across from her, Buttercup with a cup of hot chocolate to stay awake (she had been asleep since she was sent to the office, and it was hard to stay awake after that) and Bubbles was texting excitedly. The three adults, Mayor, Bellum, and Professor, all sat on the large couch.

"What is the meaning of this meeting, Blossom?" Mayor asked, crossing his arms. "I have pickles to get to."

"Yeah, and I have a date with my bed." Buttercup grumbled. She blinked when a thump was heard. Soon Thunder, her pet rabbit, was by her feet. Thunder had learned how to squeeze under her door and come down the stairs when she came home, and decided to do so everyday. She picked up the rabbit and sat it between her and her sister.

"Well, lets start with our days. Then we can get down to business." Blossom said, motioning to the adults. Mayor gladly accepted.

"Well, first I ate a pickle. Then, I took a nap. Then I experimented on some rodents." Buttercup growled, covering her rabbit's ears. "Then I ate two pickles!" Mayor finished, grinning. Bellum picked up.

"I went grocery shopping, and shopping for myself." she kept it short and sweet. Professor nodded, deciding it was his turn.

"I took a free day today. Sat back, relaxed, watched some good old television..." he sighed contently. "It sounds like none of us were all that productive today." he chuckled, Bellum falling in suit with her small bits of laughter.

"That is not true! I ate two pickles earlier, and one before that! I ate three pickles today!" Mayor cried, waving his arms about angrily.

"Mhm." the other five hummed at once, causing the mayor to huff, cross his arms, and turn away. Bubbles decided to pick up where they left off.

"I got kissed today." everyone was shocked in one way or another. Bubbles explained. "You see, I was walking down the hall, then Ace-" Blossom stiffened, gritting her teeth. "-bumped into me. Then he said I needed to pay for what I broke, which I don't think its possible to break a pencil in half. Then Boomer came in and acted as my boyfriend. He then kissed me and beat up Ace." Blossom chuckled and relaxed again. "Oh! And Boomer and I were chosen for the co-leaders of the decorations program!" Everyone clapped, but still kept their questions silent.

"I beat up Bitchette and got detention." Buttercup muttered, sipping her hot chocolate. "I have detention for the next four weeks." everyone waved it off - this usually happened at some time in the year. Blossom shook her head, but continued.

"In my spare time, I decided to look up more info on these Jojo boys. I think its obvious now that something is different about them. One, Boomer wasn't electrocuted when he kissed and possibly held Bubbles. Two, it was confirmed a few days ago that Butch is stronger than Buttercup, especially in the morning. Nothing for Brick has been proven yet, but I think that since there's something with his brothers, there has to be something with him." she paused, then showed a hologram of the articles she read.

"Sedusa and Mojo Jojo had triplets, and apparently it was so important that they're names were in the headlines. It continues the Jojo boys going to their first day of school. A few weeks later, a shooting and an explosion happens at that school, killing the boys." Blossom paused, turning to Professor, who seemed to be looking away nervously.

"John, what is it?" Blossom asked, a hint of anger in her voice. "What aren't you telling us?" he looked up in fear. The hologram went away and slowly, Blossom's eyes turned lighter and lighter as she threatened to freeze him.

"I knew Mojo. He was an old classmate of mine. He moved to Citysville and I moved here. Simple." Blossom looked to Buttercup, who gave an even deadlier glare to the Professor. "After this accident had happened... he came to me. It was news around the scientists that I knew how to revive and keep alive old bodies. This was a year before I had you girls. Actually, I had just gotten you, Blossom." Blossom didn't want to question, she already knew the story. She was first, then Buttercup, then Bubbles, all in a six month time period. That's how the girls officially ranked themselves.

"He asked me to revive his sons and... well, I couldn't. You can't bring the dead back to life. I could only keep alive those who are dying..." he sighed, looking away. "He just left after that. I don't know what he did, or what he was doing..." the three girls looked to each other, and nodded.

"We'll find out, Professor. Some way or another. I have a date with Brick tomorrow. I could ask about his past and see what he says." Blossom said, eyes doing back to their usual bubblegum pink.

"Boomer is taking me somewhere special tomorrow, too. Maybe he'll tell me a bit about his family?" Bubbles asked, grinning once again.

"I'm stuck with Bitch, oh, sorry, Butch, for the next four Saturdays. I'm sure I can knock something out of him then." Buttercup muttered, petting her rabbit. Blossom then stood up.

"Dismissed." she said quickly, not allowing any of the adults to speak any more. She walked by the three older people, Bubbles right behind her, and Buttercup behind them. Of course, Thunder was beside Buttercup.

The three girls gathered in Buttercup's room, to talk. They spoke a bit about what to do, say, talk about, et cetera. Then they just talked about their dates and Buttercup's detention. Soon, the topic was brought up on why she had detention.

"Bridgette was talking shit about us to some girl. And you know how I am in the morning. She pushed my buttons, so I punched her gut." Buttercup said simply, grinning.

"Oh, so the usual, except this time you had a reason?" Blossom asked, raising an eyebrow. Buttercup nervously chuckled, sprawling out on her bed.

"You could put it like that." Blossom rolled her eyes and stood up from the edge of the bed.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room." she said, turning away from her sisters. "Got a date tomorrow, you know." she giggled slightly, opening the door and walking out of it.

"Oh, I do too! I have to get an outfit ready and everything!" Bubbles squealed, eyes brightening. She raced out of the room and hopped into her own, giggling.

"And I have detention... Yayyy." Buttercup smashed a pillow over her face, groaning.

* * *

_Still no particular group - next day_

Bubbles was rushing around the house, trying her hardest to get herself ready for her date. She already had her outfit planned out - white shorts with leggings, light blue tank top, and blue flip flops. What she was worrying about was her elastics, which she still couldn't find, and her purse, lipgloss, phone, etc.

Blossom wasn't rushing as much, as her date was later in the day. She had her outfit for the day layed out on her bed, a black and red dress with black heels. She also had jewelry set off to the side, like earrings and a necklace.

Buttercup didn't have a date, and wasn't rushing for detention. She threw on a pair of sweatpants and a school sweatshirt, along with sneakers. She stood by the front door, waiting for Bellum. Bellum decided to drive her to the school, so Buttercup wouldn't skip out on her detention.

"Blossom!" Bubbles called from her room, sounding defeated. The redhead walked into her sister's room and blinked.

"Whats wrong, Bubbles?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I... can't find my hairbands. I'm sorry! I really am! I had them on my wrist to nights ago when I went to bed, but they weren't there when I woke up!" Over dramatic Bubbles whimpered, causing Blossom to chuckle.

"Check under your pillow." She suggested. The blue sister blinked suspiciously, but moved her pillows around cautiously. She squealed, finding the elastics. She turned to her sister again, surprise on her face. Blossom chuckled. "You were fidgeting so much a few nights ago, so I took them off of you and put them under your pillow. You slept way better after that."

"Thanks, Blossom." Bubbles giggled, taking a hairband and putting her hair up in a ponytail. Blossom decided to nod and leave.

"I'll be back, girls!" Bellum called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be in hell!" Buttercup shouted, obviously irritated.

"Professor is down in the lab if you need anything! Mayor is also in the kitchen!" Bellum called again, unfazed by what Buttercup had said. With that, the two ladies left the house. Blossom stretched out her arms.

"I should start getting ready, shouldn't I?" she mumbled to herself, standing up. She already took a shower, shaved her legs, did all the important stuff she needed. All she wanted now was her hair and make up.

Bubbles on the other hand was waiting by the door for Boomer. He had texted her, telling her that he'd be there by twelve. It was now 12:01 and she was afraid he had ditched her. Just as she began to lose hope, the door bell rang.

"I got it!" she called to everyone, opening the door. She spotted Boomer in light wash jeans and a nice shirt, holding a bouquet of blue forget-me-nots. A smile was on his face as he was greeted by his date.

"These are for you." he said, gently handing the flowers to her. She smiled and took them, smelling their fresh scent.

"Oh, they're beautiful, Boomie." she gushed. "Here, come inside so I can place these in a vase." she motioned inside. The other blonde nodded and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Bubbles disappeared into what he could guess was the kitchen. He tapped his foot, whistling quietly.

"Hey." Blossom walked up, arms crossed. She had curled her hair and applied her eye make up, but came down to interrogate the lucky man. Her bangs covered her special eye while a contact covered the other, once again. "You're Boomer, right? My sister told me more about you." she continued. "That you're nice, and that you saved her from Ace..." she shivered at his name. Taking a step closer, the redhead glared and stuck a finger at the blonde's chest. "I swear, if you turn out to be just another pervert, I will hurt you." she stepped back and put on a smile when Bubbles appeared again. Boomer stared at Blossom, fear shining in his eyes. It quickly cleared, though.

"Oh, look how beautiful they are, Blossom!" Bubbles gushed to her sister, placing the vase down on a side table. Blossom nodded.

"They look great." she smiled. "Well, you two go along now. I don't want to take up anymore of your date time." she chuckled, shooing them away. The two lovebirds nodded, Bubbles grabbing her purse and smiling. Before Bubbles left, Blossom pulled her to the side. "Don't forget to ask questions." she whispered. Bubbles nodded faintly, walking out of the house.

Blossom, once the door closed, turned around and went back to her room. She sat at her vanity and applied some blush and lipstick. She put in her earrings and put on her necklace. Next, she put on her shoes. She decided that since she didn't wear heels all that often, she would walk around in them first, so she didn't look like an idiot on her date.

Two hours went by, and Blossom ended up alone in the house. Bellum went grocery shopping again with Mayor, having forgot several things. And Professor left to go to a friends house and talk about some things. Buttercup had come home, but she headed straight for bed and went to sleep. Blossom yawned, bored. She still had two more hours to do nothing. The red head grabbed her book and began to read. After an hour, she stood up and went to the vanity, fixing up the makeup that she might've ruined. She then pulled off the clothing she had been wearing and pulled on her dress that hugged her curves just right. She then recurled her hair and stood at the front door, the silence killing her.

Blossom checked her phone for the time. It was four pm. Brick said he'd be here around this time. She sighed and sat down on the couch, crossing her ankles and waiting. As soon as her bottom touched the leather of the seat, the doorbell rang. Blossom muttered some choice words before walking over to the door. She opened it to reveal Brick in a black suit and a deep red tie, his hair slick back and a fedora on top. She smiled.

"You look nice." the female complimented. "Come in, I have something to write real quick." she said, ushering him inside. She then led him to the kitchen, where she found a piece of paper and wrote a note on it, saying she left for her date. She looked up to see Brick holding out a single red rose to her. Her human face attempted to blush, only for the computers to cool it down again.

"Thanks, Brick. This is nice of you.." she murmured, taking the rose and turning around. She grabbed a thin vase and placed the flower in it, pouring water into that.

"I couldn't think of anything else to bring." Brick said, shrugging. She looked back towards him, and found him staring at her outfit. She frowned and he chuckled. "You look wonderful, Blossom. And just the attire I needed you in."

"Where are we going?" Blossom asked as he led her back to the front door.

"Its a surpriseee!" he stretched out the final word, opening the door. Blossom groaned, grabbing her purse and stepping outside.

"Whatever. Make sure you lock the door." Brick nodded and turned around, locking the large white door. He then followed Blossom, catching up and leading her to his car.

* * *

_Greens_

Buttercup stepped inside the first set of doors, a blank look in her eyes. She really didn't want to be here. If she got the wrong teacher, all she would be doing is sitting there doing work. Yet again, if she got the right teacher, then he/she wouldn't care if she used her phone or talked... But then she'd be stuck talking to Butch... Ughh. There's no winning in this situation.

The raven-haired girl stepped into the school, then into the office, where she was greeted by a teacher.

"Buttercup, I presume. Your detention begins soon, in the back office." the lady said to her, motioning to the hallway in the back of the office. Buttercup nodded and trudged down the hall, peaking into each door she passed. Finally, she found a big, open room with a table in the middle and several chairs around the table. She could guess this was the conference room.

She sat in one of the spinning chairs, leaning back and stretching out her arms. She was the first here, hmm? The second oldest enjoyed the silence until she heard several curse words being thrown into the room, and felt the ground shake a bit.

"Hey, Butters." Butch grinned at her, going around the table and stealing a chair there.

"Whats with all the profanity, Butch?" Buttercup yawned, rolling her eyes.

"Brick dropped me off here. You know its bad when you have to have your brother drop you off." he grumbled.

"I wouldn't know that, my mom dropped me off.." she shrugged again. A teacher walked in and took a seat at the head of the table. He looked sophisticated, like he was going to give them work. All until he kicked back and put his feet on the table.

"G'morning, kids. Here are the rules, stay in the room, and don't wake me up." he said, closing his eyes. Buttercup eyed him for a moment before shrugging and going on her phone. Butch did the same, but instead of going on his phone, he stood up from his chair and walked over to the chair next to her. He sat down and did the same as the teacher - put his feet on the table.

"What are you doing, Butters?" he asked curiously, peering over at her phone. She snatched it out of view and frowned.

"None of your business, Butch." she growled, still half asleep. He grinned and wrapped in arm around her. Buttercup froze, fire burning in her eyes. "Don't touch me." she ordered, pushing him off of her. He frowned and shrugged, getting out his head phones and turning on his music. Buttercup eyed his phone for a bit, it being his source of music, before going back to playing one of her phone games.

"You play that game, too?" Butch asked over her shoulder. She nodded slowly and he grinned. "You're pretty good at it, but I'm much better." Buttercup narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah right." she grinned. "I'm pretty sure I'm way better." she challenged, leaning back some more.

"Lemme open that app and show you how good I am." he grinned, turning off his music and finding the little icon indicating the game. He opened it and pressed start, easily doing the taps and swipes the game requires. She watched his movements closely, as if she could easily pick out his flaws just from a swipe of his thumb. Finally, his little character fell, causing the end of the game to occur. The score shown in bright, bold numbers. And to Buttercup's surprise, it was higher than her own high score.

"I'll admit, you're pretty good." she chuckled. "But you need to relax a bit. I think you can reach your full swiping potential when you're not glaring at the screen." she shoved his shoulder, smiling a bit. Butch smiled, too. The two sat in silence for a few moments. Until Butch broke it.

"So why did you beat up Bridgette?" he asked.

"... she was talking shit about my sisters." the black haired girl stated simply, slumping into her chair and losing her smile.

"Oh, you lost your smile..." Butch mocked her tone, reaching over. "Lemme fix that." he put one index finger on both corners of her lips, bringing them up into a cartoonish like smile. "Ah! There it is!" Buttercup couldn't help but laugh a bit, pushing him away again.

"Would you stop that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow while trying to hide a real smile.

"Why should I?" he asked, bringing his chair closer. She narrowed her eyes, keeping her eyebrow arched. At this point, she had completely forgotten about the mission.

"Because I said so, Butchy." she said cockily, crossing her arms and placing a smug smile on her face.

"But, my sweet little Butterbabe, when do I ever listen to anyone?" he asked. Suddenly, he lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her torso and holding her arms down. He picked her up and brought her to the floor, where he let go but began to tickle her now exposed stomach, because her sweater had slipped up a bit.

Buttercup fought the giggles, trying her hardest to kick or push him off. Sooner than later though, she tried to speak, and giggles erupted from her mouth.

"St-st-stop!" she commanded, wriggling about.

"Again, when do I listen?" he asked, holding down her waist. He leaned over her and looked into her eyes, which were filled with fun and joy. He blinked his forest green eyes, his heart pounding in his chest as he gazed down at her. What was this feeling? It was... different. He didn't like it yet... he did. He leaned closer to her, causing the green eyed girl to become confused.

How was a girl filled with wiring and metal parts so beautiful? Was it her eyes, which seemed to glow like emeralds or leaves in the sunlight? Or was it the way she looked at him, with anger, laughter, or just plain confused? Or maybe it was the way she laughed, which was harmonic to his ears in so many ways? Butch couldn't even answer his own questions as he leaned closer to her. Finally, he came close enough to even kiss her. Closer... closer... closer...

"Hey! Get off the floor!" the teacher watching them had woken up to see the two teens close to making out on the floor, and who knows what else. Buttercup blushed and discretely punched Butch in the gut, faking anger.

"I told you not to touch me!" she growled. Although her voice obviously spoke rage, it was easy to see in her eyes that she was sorry. She felt the same way about Butch, staring into his dark green eyes.

The male teenager grunted as he was punched and pushed himself to his feet. "Thanks, Butters." he grumbled, taking his seat again. Buttercup propped herself on her elbows before rolling onto her hands and knees and standing up. She then took a seat, next to him again. Once the teacher was assured that no funny business would go on, he went back to falling asleep.

Buttercup looked over at him, then down to the floor. She scooted her chair closer, then closer, and closer, until their shoulders were touching. She pretended not to notice. She then leaned forward and placed her head on her arms, acting like she was taking a nap, while she was really watching him through her thick hair. He grinned at her, eyes dancing slightly. She gave a soft smile, continuing to act like she was asleep. Though, staying in that position long enough lulled the female to sleep.

Butch leaned forward, moving her hair out of her eyes. A small smile was on his face. She was really cute when she slept. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead before leaning back and going on his phone. The next three Saturdays were going to be fun.

* * *

_Blues_

Bubbles followed Boomer to the car, smiling excitedly. She was pretty sure Blossom had threatened her date by the way he looked when she came back. But, hey, that's what sisters are for! The blonde hurried a bit, catching up with her date and walking beside him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, finding the blue car they were going to ride in. He opened the door for her, allowing her in first.

"Can I keep it a surprise, or would you rather know now?" Boomer asked her, closing her door and quickly running around the car to get into his seat.

"Hmm... Surprise. It would be more fun that way, wouldn't it?" she giggled, crossing her legs and buckling herself in. She sure hoped this would be fun!

"Of course it would be." he smiled, beginning to drive away. The two sat quietly, only exchanging a word here and a word there. There wasn't much to talk about, honestly. It was their first date together, and Bubbles didn't even know where they were going. Finally, the female blonde opened her mouth.

"Hey, you do know that the first dance of the year is coming up, right?" she asked, looking over at him. He gave a small nod, indicating that he had heard her.

"Already? Its only been a week though."

"Yeah. Its like a welcome back thing." she said, adjusting herself in her seat. "For the sophomores, juniors, and seniors, us, to be welcomed back into the community properly." she extended her arms out, putting on an accent that imitated their principle. He chuckled, assuring her that her starting up a conversation was going well. "The freshmen just get a welcome party. I think we have to plan that too.." she muttered. She hated her welcome dance. It was a mess, with electricity going everywhere.

"Well, we'll at least know what to do for everyone, right?" he chuckled. "Is it formal or...?" he asked, pulling into a parking lot.

"You don't have to dress up formally, but most of the guys wear nice shirts while the girls wear skirts." she informed as he found a spot to park.

"Mhm. Well, here we are!" he said excitedly, opening his door and hopping out. Bubbles smiled at his enthusiasm, unbuckling and gathering her purse from the floor. She turned to open the door, only to have it opened for her. "My lady..." Boomer motioned his hand out of the car.

"You know, you don't have to open the door every time. Its cute the first few times, but it'll get annoying after a while." Bubbles giggled, trying to put it lightly.

"Oh, okay. I'll remember that next time." Boomer scratched the back of his neck, chuckling. He closed the door, and moved on to the back one. Opening it, he reached a hand inside and grasped something. When he pulled it out, Bubbles smiled and clapped her hands.

"Oh! We're going on a picnic!" she squealed as Boomer handled the basket and blanket. "Here, lemme hold the blanket." she offered, taking the blue and white checkered cloth before he could refuse.

"Haha. Yeah. I wasn't so discrete when telling you what to wear, was I?" he asked, beginning to walk away after closing the door.

"Don't worry. I'm not the smartest of the bunch." she giggled, following him closely. He chuckled.

"Me neither. Dumb blondes, you know." he murmured, looking over the rolling hills that was just ahead of them.

"You know, I don't prefer dumb blondes. I prefer..." she tapped her nail on her chin. "Golden individual. Its way nicer than that other term." she giggled. "Oh, over here!" she squealed quickly, pointing to a spot right under an oak tree.

"Golden individual, huh?" Boomer looked at the area she was walking towards, approving and following. "I like it." he complimented, causing her to blush. She laid out the blanket, tossing back the corners that decided to flop forward. Once it was perfect, Boomer placed the basket on the blanket and sat on one side of it. Bubbles placed herself on the other side.

"So..." Boomer said, starting a conversation. "Blossom and Buttercup, they're really protective, huh?" he asked.

"So, Blossom did give you a talking to? You should feel lucky, because Buttercup would've added many choice words." Bubbles giggled. "Well, yeah. They're protective. I am the youngest, technically."

"Technically?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah. You see, my sisters and I were adopted. But, the thing is, we only knew one of our's birthday. Buttercup's. Blossom and I had no day to call our own. Our professor did research, and found that our hospital records that we were all born on the same day." she smiled gently. "So, at that point, we had to go by times to see who the oldest and youngest were, but the only hospital that recorded a time was, again, Buttercups. So, we decided that by who was adopted first, and who was adopted last. I got the short end of the stick, because I was the last to be adopted." she looked away.

"So, if that's true, you get to celebrate your birthday late in the day? When the stars are shining and the sky is a beautiful blanket of midnight blue?" Boomer asked, looking up at the sky, dotted with clouds.

"It sounds fun when you put it like that. But..." she pulled her knees close to her. "Its not too fun when you're afraid of the dark..." she muttered, looking away. It was embarrassing, being seventeen, almost eighteen, and still afraid of the dark. Well, it wasn't the dark she was afraid of. It was the things in the dark. Bats, monsters, rapists, murderers... the list could go on. Boomer stared at her for a bit, looked away, then looked back with a smile.

"Why don't we start eating?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Bubbles looked at him for a second before giving a short nod.

"Yes please! I'm starving!" she cooed, clapping her hands together and shifting so she sat on her knees. She waited for him to open the basket and tell her what she could make.

"Okay, we have bread, cheese, turkey, some apples, a thing of grapes.." he started, looking around the bag.

"Do you have blue berries?" she asked, blinking. Blue berries were her favorite fruit, as green apples were for Buttercup and strawberries were for Blossom. It was weird, how each girl stuck to a certain color. Bubbles questioned it sometimes, but most of the time ignored it.

"Yup! I can't forget blueberries, as they are my favorite fruit." he cheered, taking out the small plastic container. "Do you want some?" he asked while opening it. Bubbled nodded excitedly, holding out a hand. Though she paused.

"Is it okay if I have some?" she asked cautiously. He pretended to roll the thought around his head before nodding.

"Of course its fine." he chuckled. "I mean, why would I bring something just for me?" he joked, scooting closer to her. She smiled and grabbed a berry, popping it into her mouth with a giggle. Again, the two sat in silence, until Bubbles spoke.

"So whats your family like?" she asked, closing the container after eating some blue berries.

"Mine? Well, its me, my brothers, and my parents. That's all." he said, his eyes avoiding hers. She blinked and tipped her head to the side.

"Why are you so skittish all of a sudden?" she asked cautiously.

"Because I don't like talking about my family." he said quickly. "You see, we do things that I don't like doing." he murmured. Bubbles scooted closer to him.

"Like what? Buying bootleg movies? Stealing candy at a store?" she asked. He paused before nodding. "Well, then don't worry about it all to much." she giggled. "I won't judge you for your family's mistakes." she smiled before giving him a side hug. He turned a bit so he could have access to a full body hug.

"Uh... hey Bubbles..." the two blondes let go of each other, turning their gazes up to the newcomer. It was Zach. He stood there, just staring at the two. "Whatcha up to?" he asked, shrugging.

"I'm on a date, silly! Can't you see that?" she asked, ignoring the fact that Zach was sending death glares to Boomer.

"Oh, now I see.." he faked a chuckle. "You see, I was just going to play some Frisbee with my friends. I saw you and thought you might want to come." he asked.

"Well.. I am on a date right now soooo.." she turned to Boomer, who nodded.

"Lets both go. It could be fun." he said, smiling. She paused for a second before giving in and nodding.

"You guys can play. I'm enjoying the fruit." she giggled, standing up and dusting off her shorts. She grabbed the basket and let Boomer carry the blanket. "Where are we going?" she asked, tipping her head to the side as they began walking. Zach motioned to his friends.

"Over there. You can set up your blanket right there." he then pointed to an area clear of people. Bubbles nodded and skipped over, leaving Boomer with Zach.

"Uhhh..." Boomer started, rolling on his heels.

"So, you're dating Bubbles?" Zach asked, growling a bit.

"Not exactly. This is our first date..." the blonde defended himself, blinking.

"Keep it that way. I spent way to much time trying to get Bubbles to love me, and I don't want you taking that time away." he growled, clenching a fist. Boomer squeaked, turning away as Bubbles came back.

"Hey! I forgot the blanket. Can I have it?" she asked. She noticed how each guy quickly changed their expression to one with a smile. "Whats going on here...?" she asked, blinking.

"Zach was just-" Boomer started, but the other guy cut him off.

"Showing him the ropes. I wouldn't want a rookie like him to get lost." he chuckled, causing Boomer to glare at him. Bubbles giggled.

"You're so nice, Zach. But I think Boomer could beat you anytime. Right, Boomie?" she giggled, giving his shoulder a playful punch. Boomer sighed and shrugged.

"I really don't think so..."

"Of course you can!" she squeaked, now giving him a push. "You two go play now! I'll be sitting over here!" she then skipped off and set up her blanket, sitting down in the small field. Picking out one of the apples, Bubbles watched the guys play. They ended up playing for hours on end, leaving Bubbles alone. It was the two of them on the same team against the others, then pinned against one another for the rest of the game. Boomer lost a majority of the games, but everytime he won, Bubbles cheered.

Boomer came back to Bubbles laying on her side, hands under her head and eyes closed. She cracked open an eye to look at the boy, who had taken his shirt off in the heat. Her eye widened for a second, before she wriggled a bit.

"Boooommmiieee. I'm tired." she complained, sitting up and rubbing her eye with her fist, like a child. Boomer chuckled.

"C'mere, Bubz." he said, motioning to himself. She scooted over while he gathered his sweater and shirt, balling the shirt up and wrapping it with the sweater. He then laid down and placed it up near his chest. Blush rested on both of their faces as she rested her head on the makeshift pillow, yawning. Boomer looked down at her a grinned as she closed her eyes. Mrs. Bubbles Jojo... it had a wonderful ring to it, don't you think?

Bubbles soon fell asleep, but not without one of her hands traveling to his chiseled chest and resting there in a relaxed fist. Boomer let his hand run through her hair, trying to ignore the wires that laced it. Soon enough, he fell asleep too.

The two woke up about an hour later, yawning and stretching. Bubbles took out her phone to check the time, gasping.

"Boomer, its 5:24! I was supposed to be home a half-an-hour ago!" she squeaked, sitting up immediately and looking around. The sun was setting slowly, causing Bubbles to shiver. The darkness... "Boomer, I have to get home. Now." she whimpered.

"Calm down, Bubbles. No one is going to kill you for being a bit late." he chuckled, standing up. Bubbles paced as he gathered things together, rubbing her arms in fear. Finally, the two walked back down to his car. He placed the items in the back and hopped in, turning on the engine. Much to Bubble's distaste, it sputtered and wheezed.

"Oh, dammit." Boomer muttered. If you didn't know, awake Boomer was different than half awake. Half awake was more alert and used minor swear words more like damn and hell, while fully awake was more careful of others feelings.

"Boomer. I have to get home. Now." she clutched her own arm.

"Bubbles, can't you see I'm trying?" he muttered. Bubbles shook her head and got out of the car, walking away. "Hey, where are you going?" he called, getting out of the car.

"Home, Boomer. I know its not far from here." she told him without looking towards him. He groaned and closed his door, locking the car and catching up to her. He draped his sweater on her shoulders and kept close to her. Sooner than the female wanted, the sun set, and the stars began to shine. Bubbles whimpered and pressed closer to Boomer. The two walked in silence as Boomer awoke more and more.

Soon, they were at the house. Bubbles fiddled with the keys to open the front door. When she did, she hurried inside and flipped the light on. A sigh left her mouth when light entered the room. Boomer entered after her.

"Hey, can I stay in the living room until Brick comes and drops your sister off?" he asked, smiling slightly. Bubbles stared at him for a moment before nodding. She began walking away before Boomer grabbed her elbow.

"Look, Bubbles, I'm sorry for leaving you alone to play with the guys earlier. I planned for the date to be much more romantic, really. There were more flowers in the basket and everything." he chuckled. "And I'm sorry I was a bit snippy a bit ago. I'm not exactly the type of person to be awake and happy about it." he laughed a bit more, causing the female to giggle a bit. She stood on her toes and pecked his cheek.

"Its okay, I understand. Thank you so much for walking me home." she smiled, turning back around and heading up the stairs to her room. Once she was gone, Boomer took out his phone and text Brick.

* * *

_Reds_

Blossom paused for a second, allowing Brick to catch up before walking to the car. She attempted to open the door, but was beat by Brick's hand.

"I have to be a gentleman, don't I?" he asked, chuckling a bit. Blossom faked a giggle.

"I guess so, if you feel you need to." she commented to him, slipping inside and buckling. The currently brown-eyed beauty saw this more as a mission to get information, not a date. She didn't feel the need to respond with real emotions, as once she found dirt on him, she would find herself less attractive. She turned her gaze over to the driver's seat as her date slipped in beside her, shifting a bit before closing the door and beginning to drive away.

"Are we going far?" she asked, attempting a small conversation.

"Yes, actually. The place I want to take you if very proper, and I'm pretty sure Townsville doesn't have anything like it." Brick flicked his gaze over to her for a second, before focusing on the road again.

"How far is it?" she asked simply, tapping her shoe.

"Its a little farther than I would like it to be, but its worth it. Its in Citysville." Brick said, smiling. Blossom let her eyes widen just a bit before relaxing. Citysville, huh?

"Aren't you from Citysville?" Blossom asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, actually. I was born and raised there." he said, taking a sharp turn that caused Blossom to clutch the door handle.

"Then why are you here, in Townsville?" she asked, trying to dig deep.

"My parents think its better for my brothers and I to get used to calmer life styles. As you will see in a minute, Citysville is no Townsville." Brick answered casually, looking over at her again with a smile. Although Blossom smiled back, she was frowning inside. She felt that was the end of that conversation, which meant no other leads to more dirt.

The two rode in silence until Brick spoke up.

"So... How close are you to your sisters?"

"Hmm?" Blossom hummed, looking over at him.

"You're sisters, are you close to them at all?" he repeated.

"Oh, of course I am. I've lived with them for over ten years, after all. What about you and your brothers?" Blossom asked.

"Same. Though Butch can be such a hard head sometimes..." Brick chuckled, shaking his head as he took another turn, which was more relaxed than the other.

"Same with Buttercup. She's also a big handful, seeing as she got into a fight with some other chick in her gym class. She has detention for the next few Saturdays." Blossom shrugged, leaning against the door. Brick nodded silently, pulling into a small parking lot and parking his car. Blossom waited until he rolled up the windows and took the keys out of the ignition before unbuckling and getting out of the car. He met her on her side of the car, offering his arm. She gladly accepted as they walked towards the entrance.

"The Bank... That's a funny name for a restaurant." Blossom commented as they headed inside.

"Its because this place was once a bank. You can tell, because inside, there are special rooms with old vault doors with turning wheels and everything." he whispered to her as they walked up to a tall man with graying hair, standing at the front desk. "Two for Jojo." he said, smiling confidently. The man looked over the paper and huffed.

"I'm sorry, I cannot find your name. Go and wait at the back of the line." he said, waving the two off. Brick blinked and shook his head.

"Check again." he ordered. The man rolled his eyes and did so. This time Brick stepped up next to him and skimmed the pages as well. Quickly, he found his own name. "Right there!" he exclaimed, acting somewhat like a child, which made Blossom giggle a bit. The man looked over the name and huffed anyways.

"This way, sir and madam." he said, walking away from his podium and down the endless isles. Blossom found her arm hooked with Brick's again as they walked down the isles. She smiled nervously as a few proper people stared at them as they passed. She wasn't used to this kind of attention all to much, neither was she used to such a nice scenery.

"Hellooo. Earth to Blossom~!" Brick was speaking louder than normal, bringing me out of my trance. In front of me, I saw a small room with a nice table in the middle, and a little candle in the middle of the table. The walls were decorated with paintings and drapes, and there was one window out back that showed a fantastic garden. Blossom looked back at the doorway and noted how it was really a vault door sealed shut and a real door made from it. Cute.

"This is beautiful, Brick. How did you pull this off?" Blossom asked, stepping into the room and clutching his arm.

"I have sources." Brick chuckled, leading her to a chair. He pulled it out and allowed her to sit before pushing it in, and getting in his own seat. He picked up the menu and looked around at the items, while Blossom was still looking at the artwork that dawned the walls. Although art was Bubbles' thing, Blossom found older pieces fascinating. She loved going to museums with Bubbles in her free time.

"You might want to order something." Brick whispered, chuckling as Blossom brought herself back to this Earth. She nodded, picking up the menu and looking over everything. She whispered the name of each and every food, the next sounding better than the last. All until she looked at the price. The cheapest thing was about thirty dollars! And it wasn't much of anything!

"Brick, I don't have the money to get anything." she murmured, placing her menu back down. Brick looked at her sorrowfully before smiling again.

"If I pay for a meal tonight, you have to promise me something." Blossom caught on quickly to what he was doing and smiled gently.

"Depends, whats being promised?" she asked.

"Whats being ordered?" he countered. She giggled, rolling her eyes and going back to the menu. She found a picture of a lobster and pointed it towards him.

"This." she grinned. Brick chuckled quietly.

"For that, you owe we three surprise kisses." he negotiated.

"Two." she tried to lower the amount.

"Four, and I'll get you something to drink too." Brick chuckled. Blossom leaned her head side to side before shaking her head.

"How about four, none on the lips, and no drink?" the female asked, leaning in slightly.

"Okay, last deal. If I pay for your meal and a drink tonight, you have to give me three surprise kisses, two of which have to be on the lips." Brick tapped the table. Blossom looked over his head and saw the waiter coming. She glared at him for a second before holding out her hand.

"Deal." she said. The two shook hands and grinned at each other. Brick gave the waiter the order and the waiter nodded while walking away. The two sat in silence until their food came. Blossom was thinking about how she would give him his payment. The one not on the lips would be easy. She could give it to him when he left her tonight. But what about the other two.

"What will happen if I don't give you your kisses?" Blossom asked curiously, staring off into space.

"Welllllll why don't we keep that a secret, okay?" Brick grinned and Blossom giggled. The two continued to eat, talking here and there about random stuff, nothing entirely important. Though, Brick did end up checking his phone at one point, and a smirk appeared on his face when he did so. When they were done, it was about six thirty, and Brick still had places planned. Well, one place. And he wasn't telling Blossom.

The two made their way to his car, she getting herself in and buckling. Brick began driving back to Townsville.

"Thanks for the dinner, Brick. I really enjoyed it." she thanked him, giving him a smile. He smirked.

"Just remember my payment, okay?" he reminded her. She nodded and watched the city lights pass by quickly. Soon, they pulled up to the front of a extremely tall building. When they got out of the car, Brick held Blossom's hand and led her inside. They went to the elevator, and down several hallways until Brick stopped. He opened one of the doors and stepped inside, his hand still clamped around Blossom's.

"Is this your house, Brick?" the male nodded and Blossom paled. "Don't think that just because I'm a teenager means I'm desperate to sleep with you." she put her hands up in defense, causing Brick to laugh.

"No, I'm just here grabbing some clothes." he chuckled, leading her to his room. It was spacious, only with a dresser and a large red bed. Blossom blinked.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because I'm sleeping over your house, silly!" he exclaimed, chuckling.

"... What." Blossom blinked, taking a step away. Brick looked at her and immediately felt a bit sorry, so he explained.

"Okay, you see, my brothers and I live here alone. Our parents don't even live with us. So sleeping over others houses is just a way to get out." Brick tried to explain, but Blossom shook her head still.

"But you are _guys_. If Professor found that I let guys stay the night-"

"You call your dad Professor?" Brick changed the subject quickly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Wait, no! I mean... ugh!" Blossom groaned, turning away and walking to the doorway of his room. She glared at him, arms crossed, before finally giving in. "Okay, you can stay the night. But here are the rules, you stay in the guest room. If I find that you left the quest room and are roaming the house, that will be the end of our relationship, both as friends and possible dates. And I better not find you near by sisters, whatsoever." she growled, looking away for a second. Brick nodded.

"Of course! And don't worry, you're sisters may be cute, but I only have my eyes on you." he flirted, leaning forward and just barely touching her chin. Blossom shivered slightly and pushed him away.

"Ugh! Hurry up already!" she mumbled, turning away. Blossom felt her face - it was burning up. Was she on fire? "Where's the bathroom?" she asked. Brick told her directions and she walked away. She stared into the mirror and found that her cheeks were as red as Brick's baseball cap. Her eyes widened. She was _blushing_. She wasn't ever supposed to blush! Ever! Her cooling systems must be malfunctioning! Blossom took a bit of water and splashed her face, cooling herself down. She used a nearby towel and left the bathroom, colliding into Brick.

"Woah!" Brick chuckled. Blossom rolled her eyes, nervously giggling a bit. She noticed how he walked out of another room. Raising her eyebrow, the female silently questioned him. He began to nervously chuckle as well. "Boomer's car is busted, so hes staying the night too." he smiled cheerfully. Blossom shook her head and walked away, waiting at the front door. Brick picked up a few things before heading to the front door and opening it.

"BUTCH BOOMER AND I WILL BE BACK TOMORROW BYE!" Brick yelled into the house, pushing Blossom out and hurrying himself. He knew damn well he woke up the beast, and wanted to hurry and get the hell out of there. He locked the door and rushed Blossom back to the elevator. She took off her heals and ran much faster.

Once the two were in the elevator, Blossom leaned against the wall and sighed. Brick chuckled.

"Don't run much?" he teased.

"I have no need to." she whined. He came closer, chuckling.

"Mhm, sure." Blossom looked up at him, rolling her eyes. Next thing she knew, she was pressing her lips against his, giving him a gentle and quick kiss. She pulled away before he could react. She giggled and tried to leave the elevator, only to have his arm around her waist.

"No fair!"

"Yes fair! It was supposed to be a surprise!" she squealed, giggling. The two chuckled as they walked back to the car. They drove back to her house. On the way, Blossom pecked Brick's cheek, giggling. Now one more on the lips and she was done paying her debt!

They walked into the house, Brick throwing clothes at Boomer's face. Blossom laughed as the two brothers began to quietly argue, leaving them alone and somehow forgetting about her last part of the agreement. She slipped into her room and changed into her pajamas, which was just a tank top and sweat pants, along with taking off her jewelry and make up. She laid in bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep. All until she felt something warm wrap around her waist. She opened her eyes to see an arm.

"Brick.." she growled, looking back at him.

"This is what you get for not holding up your end of the bargain!" Brick laughed. Blossom covered her face with her pillow, trying to hide her eyes.

"If I kiss you right now, will you leave?" she asked.

"Sure." Brick grinned. With her eyes closed, Blossom got on her knees and searched for him. She pushed him on his back and sat on his stomach, leaning down and trying to find his lips. Once doing so, she gave him a long, gentle kiss, where he responded the same way. Blossom got lost in the moment, about to open her eyes when she heard a loud crash. She flicked her head up and looked across the room, spotting Buttercup, staring at her, a glare on her face. Blossom blushed so hard, her cooling systems failing.

"Brick, get your ass up to that guest room before I chop your balls off!" Buttercup threatened, causing the red head running. Blossom blushed and tucked herself in. Buttercup walked over and gave her a light punch on her shoulder. "Blossom, I thought you were the smart one." she growled quietly. "You know where that could've gone..." she whispered. The two stayed silent until Bubbles appeared in the doorway, holding her octopus.

"Whats going on?" she asked, rubbing her eye. Blossom shook her head to Buttercup, who only smiled.

"We're having a sleep over in Blossom's room tonight, Bubbles." Buttercup said as Blossom allowed her to squeeze in the middle. "Just like when we were five!" she faked a giggle. Bubbles smiled and laid down beside her sisters, curling up in Buttercup's warmth. Everyone stayed quiet, slowly falling asleep. All Blossom could think of was how Brick's lips felt.

* * *

**AND DONE. I decided since the Reds weren't so fluffy last chapter, I'd make them with extra fluff this time.**

**Review please!**


End file.
